My Medicine
by Tritessa Malaise
Summary: So when you find yourself locked onto an unpleasant train of thought, heading for the places in your past where the screaming is unbearable, remember there's always madness. Madness is the emergency exit. - Alan Moore, Batman: The Killing Joke; WARNING! MATURE CONTENT!
1. He Loves You

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT! Gore, violence, swearing, character death, drugs, alcohol, mental illness and sex. Read on at your own discretion.**

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first attempt at something this dark so please bare with me guys. I'm going to try my hardest to make this good. Also, as a fair warning, this won't be updated until later. I have two other stories I'm working on right now but I wanted to put this up to see the kind of response I got. I'll probably still continue anyways, but I'm still kinda curious.**

* * *

It felt strange. The feeling of watching someone sleep when you know something awful was going to happen to them. At the same time, there was possibly no greater feeling. No, that wasn't true. There was a greater feeling. It was that feeling of running the sharpened edge of your weapon through their bodies, feeling the bones split apart to make room. How the flesh hugged the fine edge so tightly, like a child gripping their parent. What made those feelings ever greater was the sight of their blood spraying around the walls, coating their body in crimson elegance. Hearing their screams of pain, of fear, as they tried to understand what was happening around them. Trying to understand why this was happening to them.

That feeling, it was all they wanted. It was all they needed to feel complete; satisfied. Without this feeling surrounding them, they were lost. Lost in an endless sea of pain, depression and torment. It was like a coming of age ritual. By committing this act, this wonderful act, they were staking their claim as finally being ready to grow up; to move on.

Draped in the fine silk of crimson, the katana lifted high into the air taking another swing at the already mangled body before it. It was a clean sweep, hardly any resistance. The head separated from the body and rolled awkwardly to the side of the now blood splattered room. Sheets that had once been so clean and white, were now dirty and washed with blood. A flash of lightning and thunderous clap illuminated the room, showing the spray went half way up the walls. The light also produced a shadowed figure, its hands gripping the katana tight; its gleaming like a beautiful diamond. Left to dangle at their side, the thin edge of the blade tore at the wooden floors as they slowly made their way to the next room.

Left behind was a body barely recognizable at this point. From neck to toe, large gashes littered the body of a man; the only obvious clue about them. He had never even gotten out of bed to defend himself; his bed stained with his blood. Towards one corner of the room lay his head, part of his face against the tacky wooden floors. Another flash of light illuminated their features. His long hair was matted and caked in blood, a look of utter surprise and terror now forever etched on his detached face. Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga Clan.

The heavy sound of the storm outside covered the sound of their soft steps. They never once bothered to pick up the katana, its blade rattled against the mahogany floors and causing more noise than should have been allowed. They didn't care though. If someone came to check out the strange sounds, they would just allow them to feel the same things they felt. Such a sweet feeling it was after all. Who wouldn't want to feel the same way? A far away roll of thunder echoed through the silence. There was no better setting for this than a night like tonight, a raging storm, a sharp blade and the need to make everyone feel the sweet nectar that was murder.

A new room. Slowly their hand reached up for the groove that would allow their fingers to pull the door open. It slid perfectly and silently. Eyes laid upon their next target. They would make them feel the same way they felt. There was no sound as they slipped into the room, drowned out by the monstrous roar of thunder, followed by a couple of flashes of lightning. The sleeping person was never the wiser. For a moment, they stood over them, studying the way they slept. There was never hesitation in their movements, but they had to take the time to admire. Although, they would look far more beautiful covered in red. Gracefully they straddled the sleeping form, the blade held high above their head. Another flash of lightning and the katana glittered garnet.

Nothing had prepared them for this moment, but it was necessary. Everything they were doing was necessary. There was no doubt in their minds as the blade came rushing down in a swift motion. Its tip pierced their heart and they were dead instantly. There wasn't even a gasp of surprise; they had never even woken up. It was quick and painless, but that didn't mean they weren't going to suffer. Pulling the blade free, feeling it stick to muscle and cartilage, they allowed themselves to slash and slash at the corpse without remorse. Every hack felt like cutting raw meat with a knife. The blade ran through flesh like butter; the muscle was a little tougher. A distracting clap of thunder brought their attention up, their eyes darting from the body to the stained katana.

Pushing themselves to their feet with nothing but thigh muscles, they slowly, wobbly, made their way outside. Blood drenched feet slapped against the wooden floors, spraying millimeter sized blood drops on the walls. Their bloody hands dropped the katana with a loud rattle against the floor. How strange that no one heard a sound. No one sounded the alarms even though their best and brightest were no unrecognizable messes of hacked flesh. Sliding the door that led to the front of the compound open, they stepped out into the mist of the coming storm.

As they began their trek to the front gates, the rain started to pour. The body stopped, slowly bringing their face up towards the sky. The clouds were dark, the darkest gray just before black. Deafening thunder rolled and lightning split the sky with a wicked crack. Wind howled and a sharp, powerful gust whipped against their body, long, dark blue hair billowed against their slim neck. Fair skin pricked from the cold, the crimson plasma on their limbs slowly dripping off with each drop of rain. Their clothes become soaked in moments, the tiny white tank top hugging the hourglass figure and curve of their large breasts. Small, dark navy blue shorts clung to their thighs, letting water slip down their legs and wash off the blood on their feet. Soon their long hair was clinging desperately to their face and neck from the rain, unable to move with the wind. Dark blue bangs frayed around wide white eyes with a tinge of lavender. They strained the ability of the elasticity of their own skin with how far the stretched their eyes open. A dark, Cheshire like grin was spread across their lips as if reveling in the actions they took.

Their head whipped around when they heard a terrified squeak. The look never waivered as they saw the little girl duck behind the wall, hoping she hadn't been spotted. Their body leaned to the side playfully, their fingers lacing together behind their back; it was almost like they were taunting the little girl. Had she seen the others? The thought crossed their mind with an amused chuckle erupting from their throat. With loose movements, they ran to the window in a flash and tackled the little girl. Fair skinned hands wrapped themselves tight around her tiny throat as she gasped in realization at who had committed these atrocities. Small hands clawed at the hands on her throat as the blood vessels in her white eyes began to pop and air was slowly leaving her lungs.

Her mouth opened and closed several times, trying to speak, trying to reach out and get this attacker off them! There was no use. Finally their eyes began to roll to the back of their head from lack of oxygen, a maniacal laugh faintly being heard. When they felt the life cease, for a moment they didn't let go but only tightened their grip. Minutes passed by before they finally lamented and pushed themselves to their feet. They could finally feel! The world around them seemed to slow and they could hear every drop of rain, every leaf rustle in the wind, the sounds of families snuggling up together; the sudden frown on their face seemed to cancel out what they had just experienced.

This wasn't enough! It wasn't the same as the others! Their brow knitted together in anger and resentment as they turned from the pale, lifeless body. Leaving the small room, they only returned once their katana was once again gripped tight in their hand. They would feel! Raising the blade high in the air, a terrifying crack of lightning struck the tree outside as the glinting blade came down in a rush of air. Blood splattered on the walls, once again coating their body in the sweet silkiness of a crimsons blanket. Feeling the severing of flesh and bone through the handle of the sword only seemed to make their body quiver happily. This was what they wanted to feel. This was true bliss!

* * *

Hinata's white-lavender eyes snapped opened when the sound of her front door closing echoed in her ears. Her hands gripped the edge of the counter so tightly that her knuckles had begun to turn as white as her eyes. Slowly she relented her grip and took a few deep breaths. What a strange dream she had just had. How could she think of such things? Especially when it came to her family; she loved her family. She wasn't like that at all! She wasn't the type to lash out and take a person's life unless it was to defend her own. Hinata shook her head, her dark navy locks swishing around her shoulders.

"Hinata I'm home!" the loud voice of her boyfriend shouted from the front entrance of their small apartment.

She walked through the hall and peered around the corner to see his blonde head staring at his feet as he removed his shoes. "Naruto!" she beamed as she ran to him, throwing herself into his unsuspecting arms.

He looked up, his blue eyes wide when he noticed her flying through the air to greet him. "Wah!" he caught her just in time, only to be hit in the back of the head by the ladle she had been holding. "Ow!"

"Oh my!" she blushed in embarrassment and quickly released herself from his strong grip. "I'm so sorry Naruto! Are…are you alright?" She stood on her tip toes, gently placing her hands on either side of his head and making him look down so she could inspect his skull.

Naruto laughed, forcing his head up, "Yeah, I'm fine Hinata. Don't get so worked up." He leaned in and lovingly kissed her forehead, causing the Hyuga's face to turn as bright as a ripened tomato.

Timidly her fingers fidgeted, "Um…Happy Birthday Naruto. I…mmm…I made your favorite."

"Thanks Hinata, but you didn't have to," he couldn't help the giant grin that spread across his face when he envisioned eating Hinata's cooking. She was so good at it!

"Oh well…" her eyes shifted from side to side which had Naruto's blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "If you would prefer I didn't…well then…we, um, we could always go out to Ichiraku's."

As he stared down at his girlfriend, he wondered how he had gotten so lucky that a girl like Hinata would ever love him. Gingerly he placed her face in his hands, their eyes meeting and his lips pressing against hers. Their kiss was short but full of passion, "I love your cooking Hinata. I will eat anything of yours." He winked playfully at her which caused her to gasp and hide her face as she ran back towards the kitchen. He couldn't help but laugh as he casually followed her.

The two young adults lived together in his tiny one bedroom apartment that he has had since childhood. Naruto had asked Hinata if they should get a different place, a bigger one that could properly fit the two of them, but she had refused. She said that she liked his tiny apartment as it was the most like him; homey. Rubbing the back of his head, he didn't understand what she saw in this dumpy place but if she said she liked it, then who was he to argue? He had a beautiful woman that loved him completely and all the dumb things he did.

Lazily he flopped into a chair in the kitchen, watching her back as she went back to cooking. The sound of her knife hitting the cutting board echoed in the small kitchen and brought delight to his rather famished stomach. They both chuckled when they heard it grumble in anticipation. Crossing his hands behind his head, he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling in content. He couldn't complain one bit, he loved his life.

"How is Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence in the room.

Finally he let out an exhausted grunt, "Oh man! She's running me to the bone! That old bag is crazy!"

"Naruto! You shouldn't say such things. She's only trying to teach you how to become Hokage," Hinata scolded, her back still facing him. She had ceased her chopping though, her hand resting on the cool handle of the knife. Her eyes looked down to watch as her pale fingers smoothed over the plastic handle in a half mesmerized state.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he huffed as he leaned further back in his chair, balancing it on its back legs. "Still, all she does is yell at me and boss me around."

Silently she went back to making his birthday dinner, the sound of her cooking utensils the only sound between them. Neither of them minded all that much, plus Naruto knew Hinata was a quiet girl so this was natural. Actually, he rather liked that Hinata was a quiet girl because she didn't need to say anything to make the room feel warm and inviting. Letting the chair fall back to the floor with a _thud_ Naruto got up and snuck up behind his pale girlfriend. There was the tiniest of squeaks from her as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. He remembered her being smaller when they were younger, but he liked this Hinata better. A full figured woman with a body to die for! She may not have been as skinny as Ino, but she was lean and curvy in all the right places for him. Feathering kisses along the nape of her neck, he felt her skin heat up beneath his touch and he couldn't help but smirk. Her skin was always so soft and smelled of roses. His hand slipped under her apron and the simple black shirt she wore to run his fingertip along her smooth stomach.

Hinata shivered against him at his warm touch. He always felt like he was on fire, no matter the temperature around them. She could feel her face beginning to heat up from embarrassment and pleasure as she tried to ignore his advances and continue her cooking. She slammed the knife down on the counter when she felt his calloused fingers skim over her nipples. He chuckled into her ear, his breath rushing through her hair and sending another shiver running through her body. Instinctively her legs closed, the muscles in her thighs tensing with want and excitement. Slowly her head leaned back against his shoulder as he nipped down her neck to her collar bone, biting into her lip with a whimper when he pinched her sensitive nipples.

"Naruto…" her voice was breathless as she spoke his name, her eyes closed and a pleasured smile tugging at her pink lips.

He loved that face she made. Even better, he loved it when she moaned his name. His hands left her body only to reappear as he grabbed her and threw her against the table that, luckily, hadn't been set yet. Hinata let slip a small yelp as she made contact with the sturdy wooden table, looking up into Naruto's loving but hungry eyes. The apron she wore was torn off with ease as he leaned in to steal a kiss from her lips, licking her lips to ask for entrance. With a bit of hesitation she allowed it, wrapping her arms around his neck and slipping her fingers through his hair as their tongues battled for dominance. His rough hands ran along her sides, lifting her shirt up as he did so, only breaking their kiss so he could pull her shirt off. Once it was gone, they were battling tongues again.

With great care, his hands slid down her hips and between her thighs to push open her legs. He offered little resistance to this act and he slipped between them, their bodies pushing closer together. She could feel the hardness in his pants growing as it grazed her inner thigh, only causing her body to heat up more. Naruto broke their kiss, both gasping for air, as he peppered kisses down her neck to her collar bone and then further to her massive chest. Pulling her breasts free, he slipped her right nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue along the pink skin hungrily. Hinata shut her eyes, biting into a knuckle as she arched her back a little with a mewl of delight. Her hips grinded against his, feeling his bulge twitch.

Not wanting to be unfair to the other breast left in the cold his warm hands gripped in firmly, his fingers pinching the erect nipple playfully. Hinata twisted under him, her hips once against grinding against his. He so enjoyed toying with this quiet girl. With a smack, his lips left her breast and he pulled off her pants eagerly, chuckling at the lacey orange panties she had underneath. She knew it was one of his favorite colors and she just couldn't seem to resist wearing it in hopes it would make him happy. Running a finger along the covered lips of her womanhood, he could feel the cool wetness that coated the cloth. His ears twitched at the sound of her whimper when he touched her and licked his lips.

"N-Naruto…!" she gasped, her eyes snapping wide open when she felt his tongue slide along her lips.

"Oh Hinata…" he paused and kissed her clit, "You taste especially delicious tonight."

Her hands slammed against the wood as his tongue parted her lips and ran all along her wet center. Flicking his tongue against her clit, she gasped again, arching her back and unintentionally digger her hips into his face. A soft groan erupted from her lips as she felt his gentle kisses along her thighs before once again centering all his oral attention on her clit. Hinata felt her body tense, her toes curling as each pass of his tongue brought her pleasure to its highest. He could feel her ready to climax any second, he knew her body well. With a devious grin on his face, he threw his pants and boxers to the side, exposing his pulsing member and eager to give her what her body so desperately craved. Gathering some of her juices on his fingers, he coated himself in them to allow for better penetration as he towered over her. Lavender eyes met blue eyes, as he slipped himself inside her.

Hinata screamed through her first orgasm of the night as just the feel of him pushing into her sent her spiraling pleasure overboard. Naruto felt her walls clamp around him, pulsing and milking him, causing him to shudder against her in pleasure. He pushed her dark blue bangs from her face, wanting to see the look of ecstasy on her beautiful face. Thrusting into her, he watched as she gasped and her eyes rolled to the back of her head in sheer pleasure. Feeling her fingers roam around his toned chest, he tore off his shirt for her and let her long nails dig into his tan flesh. She scratched at his chest with each thrust, only causing him to slam against her harder. He felt her body tense around him again.

Her nails dug into his hips as his own dug into hers. Naruto felt his member pulse before releasing his warm seed inside her. Her walls once again held fast against him, her own juices releasing as she milked his happily twitching member dry. He collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily from the spontaneously pleasing act they just shared. Naruto smiled up at Hinata, who returned the smile. He really did love her.

Hinata gently touched his shoulder, pushing at him a little, "I have something for you."

He begrudgingly rolled off her, "You mean, that wasn't my present?" It was a playful joke that he heard her giggle at as she shakily got to her feet.

He watched her fall against the counter but was to exhausted himself to get up and help her. Falling back against the table, he exhaled a long breath before hearing her sweet voice again. "Happy Birthday Naruto…" as he was raising his head to see what she had got him, his eyes shot wide open.

Pain, that was all he felt course through his body; white hot pain. Quickly he looked down, jetting out from his abdomen was the large kitchen knife Hinata had been using to cut vegetables with. He could see his cool crimson blood seeping down his body coating her pale skin in its murky beauty. Looking up at her with utter horror and confusion, all he saw was that sweet smile he loved so much. His gasp of pain caught in his throat as she pulled free the knife and thrust it into him once again. Why? Why was she doing this to him? He had always treated her with love and respect! Why was the woman he loved so dearly doing this to him?

"I do hope your birthday was everything you hoped it would be. It was for me," she said, her voice as calm and as sweet as ever.

He screamed as she once against pulled the knife and thrust it back in. "Why?!" his voice was strained as he fought to stay conscious, "Why…why are you….doing this….!"

She paused, the knife held high above her head. Her sweet smile disappeared as she seemed to contemplate his question. "I'm sick…"

"Sick…" he coughed, blood spurting across his lips. "Sick of what?"

The knife slowly fell to her side as she watched him try to stop the bleeding. "Nothing." There was a small pause as the knife twirled in her hand, "I'm just sick." With a s sick smile, she rammed the knife one more time into his bloody body.


	2. House On A Hill

**A/N: Spring break time and one of my other stories is getting really close to ending so I was able to bring an update! **

**Thanks to those that already like the story enough to follow it! I totes appreciate it! And my reviewer...since you're the only one at the moment, you're freaking awesome!**

**Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

Hinata was thrown to the ground with ungraceful spite as the two guards escorting her to her 'new home' released her from the cage she had been locked in. Her long hair covered her face as she slowly got onto all fours, sitting on her knees. She heard the two guards say something about someone coming to talk to her and the others in a moment and to just sit and shut up. White eyes were transfixed on the ground and she tuned out everything around her, looking almost regretful. She was dressed in her simple black shirt and pants, having been forced to get dressed when the village police had barged into her home.

She had been casually cooking Naruto's birthday dinner when they burst in shouting and making a bunch of ruckus. They were shouting nonsense about her father, cousin and little sister having been viciously murdered in their beds. She was prime suspect in their murders and were in utter shock when they saw Naruto a pale, bloody mess on her kitchen table; hands covered in his plasma. They ordered her to get dressed, as she was still naked, and immediately handcuffed her. She had calmly complied with everything they said and yet they felt the need to push her around like she was a common criminal! Her mind wandered back to what they had said about her family. They had been murdered. Now they were slapping her with Naruto's attack. That she could understand, but her family?

"Hinata Hyuga…" a voice spoke her name calmly and almost disappointedly.

Slowly her head came up, hair falling out of her face. Standing before her was former teacher Kakashi Hatake. "Kakashi!" Her voice was soft, strained and almost pleading with him. "Please, you have to get me out of here! I didn't do what they say I did. I swear!" She jumped to her feet and ran to him, tugging at his shirt with big eyes.

"Hands off Hyuga!" a guard came up behind her and slammed a hardened baton into her back causing her to cry out in pain and drop to her knees.

Kakashi sighed, "No, it's alright. I'll handle this." The silver haired man bent down and gently placed a finger under her chin so she could look up at him. Their eyes locked and she instantly knew what he was doing to her; he was trying to see if she was lying to him.

"Kakashi…please…" she begged him in that angelic tone she was known for.

"Hinata," he paused, unsure if he could tell whether she was lying or not. If she was, she was damn good at it. "We all know you harbored resentment towards your family for the abuse you suffered. It's only logical-"

"No!" she screamed, cutting him off. "I would never do that! They only pushed me to be my very best…"

She was damn good. He sighed as he stood up, casually stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I sure hope you're right Hinata. I would hate for you to have to stay here long."

"Kakashi!" the sound of a strict, governing tone caused the young man to turn. Everyone's eyes followed his own as they fell onto an older man walking with a cane and patch over his eye.

"Yes, Danzo sir." He bowed respectfully, cast Hinata one last glance and walked off.

The man in question looked down at Hinata with his one good eye, looking at her with disgust. It made her feel like she was as low as the dirt she walked on, or even lower if that were possible. His cane seemed to echo in the rather busy yard they were standing in. It was only now that she was noticing the other people around her, almost all of them were in white scrubs; but she paid no mind to their faces. Danzo stood in front of Hinata's form, his cane slamming down between her fingers. He was an imposing figure, wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt. From the ground, Hinata felt that the eye that looked upon her was boring into her soul, not at all like Kakashi's. His eyes were as hard as stones, like he had seen so many retched things in his life.

"Welcome to Hozuki Castle, former prison to criminals, now home to the criminally insane." His words were direct and void of all emotion and never once did he look down at Hinata again. "The patients here call it Blackgate. Can any of you guess why?"

No one ventured to guess, their fear of this man too great.

He gave a chuckle that was hardly amused. "Did you see the iron gates as you were brought in? They're hard to miss."

Hinata, who was now standing with the others, understood almost instantly. Her mind raced back to just as she was in view of the enormous castle. She remembered the feel of icy steel around her hands, biting into her skin without remorse. The heavy chains around her neck keeping her anchored to the floor of her tiny caged prison like a dog on a leash. The rattling of the metal bars as she was lead by horse up the path and towards the ominous and large castle. Her head was barely able to look up, but she tried. She had seen the black iron rod gates swing open slowly as if moved by the dead and slam shut with an echo of impending doom. They were certainly gates befitting a castle with a dark history like this one.

She could barely hear his words until that same harden stick was slamming her in the face. With a cry, she fell back to her knees, placing a hand over her now bleeding face, "Pay attention!" the guard ordered as he stuffed the stick back onto his belt.

White eye glared up at the man who seemed to take enjoyment out of beating others. "As I was saying," Danzo cleared his throat as if nothing had happened. "Everyone wears the same outfit, only color coded by the severity of your mental instability. Red tagged patients are the most dangerous and kept in their cells for most of the day."

Hinata let her mind wander away, ignoring the old man as she held her cheek. The stinging was painful, but she otherwise paid no heed to the wound. She swallowed hard as images of a stormy night brought her anxiety levels sky rocketing. Flashes of lightning and rain played over and over in her mind. The feeling of ecstasy as a garnet color blade swung through the air. Mangled body parts and lifeless eyes. Her body felt so warm as the sight of spraying blood covered her thoughts. She felt so at peace. Was it wrong for her to be feeling this way about her family?

She desperately wanted to touch their rigid corpses and feel that icy sting of death upon them. To look into their eyes of blissful release as they were no longer anchored to this world of depravity. Mindlessly, her fingers smeared at the blood on her face, coating her fingertips in its beauty. Was it so wrong to want to feel? She wanted them to feel the sweet sting of boundless love she had for them. The many thanks she needed to give them for always making her strive to be better. No longer was she a burden upon their existence, but a savior of their plight. There was no better place than oblivion to share their collective minds with those that have died before them and Naruto. Her mind calmed. Naruto. While his blood, his body, had been the most beautiful of them all and had always felt so pleasurable, something deep in the pit of her stomach churned in disgust.

"Each of you will be given an entrance evaluation as a way of determining the course of your treatment and security threat." She had finally snapped back to reality, hearing, what she hopped, was the last of his speech. "Follow Mr. Sarutobi to the hospital wing to be evaluated." She was thankful that his mindless chatter was finally over with.

Following without a word, she took the time to allow her eyes and mind to process everything around her. Even though on the outside, Hozuki Castle looked dark, depressing and horrific, the courtyard was actually quite beautiful. It was a lush field of green grass, trees and many bushes of flowers. There were patients in white wandering around aimlessly and some that were sitting either talking to themselves or playing games. Her eyes wandered to the towers that looked out over the yard, guards, without weapons, looked over them as if they needed a complete three hundred and sixty degree view of the yard. The guards that roamed the grounds however, were armed with those hard, possibly lacquered, wooden sticks. Hinata ran the tips of her fingers over the wound on her face. It was tacky from the blood drying.

She noticed that there weren't that many patients roaming the yard and each one of them had a red tag on the front of their shirts. This must be the group of dangerous patients that Danzo had mentioned. They must be so dangerous that they weren't allowed near the other patients. It was then that her assumption was right as a red headed man jumped the blonde he had been lazily playing chess with. Throwing the pieces at him from over the table and then tackling him to the ground, she was struck by fear and awe when she saw him bite into the man's chest. Crimson. Drops of crimson flew through the air as he tore out a chunk of flesh with his teeth. Hinata bit into her bottom lip lightly, wondering to herself what he was feeling as he committed such an act. What was it like to bite into the flesh? To feel the skin part as your own bone sunk into theirs.

It didn't take long for the guards to intervene and restrain the young man. He howled and flailed against them with such strength that he managed to throw at least three of them off him. With an insane grin upon his face, he grabbed one of the guards and began slamming his head against a nearby tree. It took about five good thrusts before the skull cracked and blood began to seep out of his forehead and coat the tree trunk. It was a sickening sound as the bone fractured under the pressure, echoing throughout the courtyard with such volume she was sure she saw the man escorting them flinch. Her eyes were mesmerized by the sight of his mouth coated in that silky red. It dripped down the sides of his mouth, along with his drool, and down his chin. It stained the white scrubs he wore red, matching the similarly colored tag. Something tugged at her to lick the blood off his lips and savor it for herself; to feel what he felt.

She saw his dark jade eyes flicker over to her, causing her to jump and quickly turn away. Damn her timid nature! Her attention was once again on the group in front of her as they were led inside. The walls were gray and cold to the touch. The bright florescent lights above them flickered eerily, like any moment something would jump out at you. There were yowls and banging from somewhere deep inside the halls that rang in her ears like bad music. With each new place they went, it was sectioned off by metal gates slamming shut with such force it rocked her to the bone.

Hinata was ordered to sit in one of the man uncomfortable, plastic chairs provided as she waited for her turn to be examined. She looked up at the man that had brought her here. She had no idea that Asuma worked at a place like this, nor had she known Kakashi did. Did others work here too? Her fingers began to fidget under his penetrating gaze as he watched her. It felt so strange to be under surveillance like this, and not at all in the good way. She was a member of the prominent Hyuga clan, the heir to the clan, and yet here she was sitting in an insane asylum like a crazy person! Was she crazy? Not at all! She had never done anything to harm anyone. What had happened with Naruto was, accidental. She loved him more than anything. After all, she was making his favorite birthday dinner.

"Hinata Hyuga." She knew that voice. Her body jerked into rigidity as she slowly looked over to the one holding the voice. Tsunade Senju. The Hokage herself!

When her golden eyes fell upon the small Hyuga, she squeaked and quickly got to her feet. She shuffled into the white walled office and sat down on the examining table.

"Take off your clothes." It was most definitely an order.

A look of utter embarrassment etched itself on her face as she hesitantly did as she was told. Her shirt dropped to the floor in no particular manner, her pants soon following.

"Lay down on the table." All her commands were short and direct. Was it possible she was mad at her about something?

Hinata complied silently, the thing only protecting her body from the freezing metal was a thin sheet of paper, and that was doing much good.

Tsunade wordlessly took Hinata's blood pressure, checked her heart beat and to see if her air ways were obstructed in any way. She cleaned and patched up the cut on her cheek, cleaning her face of the blood she had smeared on it. Never once did she say a word unless it was to tell her to do something. It made the girl uncomfortable in the already uncomfortably white room. Once the nurse was done, she lifted Hinata's legs onto some stirrups and began probing her genitals. At the cold sting of the medical tools, Hinata gasped lightly but Tsunade made no attempt to apologize to her. There was something that sounded like a grunt from the older woman, but otherwise she still made no sounds. The squeak of her chair was about all that broke the heavy silence before the snap of her gloves was heard.

"You've had sex recently?" This time it was a question, one that made the young woman blush.

"Y-yes…" she replied as she was now allowed to close her legs. She remembered that Naruto had ejaculated inside her causing her face to brighten.

There was a long pause from the blonde woman. "…Hm, well the good news is you're not pregnant. Then again, it's far too early to tell so we'll have to monitor you just in case." It sounded like she was saying that more to herself then to Hinata. "Put your clothes back on." She was writing down things in her patient file, not bothering to look back at Hinata.

Finally being able to put distance between her and the bone chilling table, she got up and quickly put her clothes back on without a sound. She felt so, small here. So insignificant and yet, under the accusing stares of people she used to call friends. All she wanted to do was disappear.

Tsunade got up and opened the door, her folder in hand, "Follow me."

Hinata quickly scrambled to catch up to the nurse who briskly walked out the door and down the hall. Her hands folded together in front of her, her head hung low enough that her long hair curtained her face from whoever may be looking. This horrible place was not where she needed to be. She needed to be free! To feel! She could do none of that here. The people here, they wouldn't understand. For a moment, her eyes flickered up to the woman's back her normal jacket replaced with a white doctors lab coat. Without resistance, she followed Tsunade as they entered a gray room with a metal table and two matching chairs. She sat down in one and Tsunade in the other across from her.

She opened the file as she sat, clicking her pen to get ready to write, "First off, I wanna say that Naruto miraculously survived your assault." Hinata's eyes snapped up to meet hers, wide with shock. "Yes, I'm sure you're surprised by that."

"No! No, I'm happy! I'm glad he's okay," she tried to defend herself, but when Tsunade put up her hand, Hinata quickly shut her mouth.

"Do you want to know what I find truly disturbing about all this?" She paused to look Hinata directly in the eye, her famous glare ever pronounced on her face. "It's the fact that Naruto, for whatever reason, still loves you. Through his nonsensical ramblings while he was being treated, continued to defend you and spout his love for you."

Hinata broke the gaze, turning hers to the reflective surface of the table.

"Hm…now, what made you attack him in the first place?" she asked, twirling her pen through her fingers as she watched Hinata's body language.

She placed her pale hands on the table, smoothing them over the surface as a way to try and clam her nerves. Why had she done it? Naruto had asked her the same thing. "It's simple really…" her voice was soft and small like always. "I'm sick you see. I love Naruto more than anyone can imagine. I have since we were children, and when I think about that possibly ending well…" she paused, her hands playing along the surface again. Instead of answering, she shrugged.

Tsunade stared her down for a moment, their eyes meeting briefly before Hinata turned her gaze away. Was she feeling guilty? No, the tone in her voice didn't relay that to her at all. Her pen scribbled in the file. "And what about your family? Do you love them the same way?"

"I didn't kill them!" she screamed, pushing her chair out as she stood. Tsunade was a strong and intimidating woman; she didn't even flinch at the sudden outburst.

"Someone seems to think you did," she replied calmly, her eyes looking down at the file and scribbling some more. "Hinata," she paused to look up at the young woman slowly sitting back down in her chair. "They have irrefutable proof that you are the culprit of your father, Hiashi Hyuga, your cousin, Neji Hyuga, and sister, Hanabi Hyuga's murders."

So someone had seen her after all! "You're lying!" she screamed, her voice cracking as her eyes began to turn pink and puffy straining back tears.

"Am I?" She cocked a brow as she leaned on her elbow as if daring Hinata to search deep into her mind for the answer. "Why do you think someone would accuse you of something so heinous?" she asked, never giving the young woman the chance.

"I…I don't know…" Hinata's voice was soft once again, as if it had never lost its grace. Her eyes fell to the table, a far off look in them as she sighed dejectedly.

They talked for another twenty minutes before Hinata was being ushered out by Asuma to pick up her patient clothes. Her shoulders slumped as she followed behind the man quietly. Not even the screams registered in her mind as it went over what she and Tsunade had talked about. She firmly believed that she had nothing to do with her family's deaths! And to know that Naruto was safe. A relieved sigh escaped her lips. She felt her fingers twitch at the thought of seeing his glittering red blood all over again. The thought of his bandaged body, his blood staining the white gauze caused her body to tremble with delight. She remembered the way she felt when running the kitchen knife through his stomach. It felt like pure ecstasy! Like she was having sex with him all over again. She could feel his tongue on her breasts, his fingers playing between her legs; Hinata's attention was drawn up when Asuma cleared his throat.

He pointed to the young man behind the dirty Plexiglas window, "Your clothes Hinata."

Her white-lavender eyes looked upon the young man, no one she knew. "Thank you." She graciously bowed to him and gently took her things. Looking at the folded pile in her hands, she noticed a red tag on the very top. "Asuma…" her voice trailed off as she flicked at it.

"Yes Hinata?" he glanced back at her over his shoulder. How had a promising girl like her fallen so far?

She looked so downtrodden as she stared at the red tag on her shirt. "Do you believe what everyone's saying about me?"

He took in a long breath, exhaling up towards his hair line. "That's kind of a loaded question," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She looked up at him with nothing but sorrow in her eyes.

Asuma sighed heavily while looking away from her. "I don't know Hinata. It's been almost proven true, which is why you're here."

He felt bad when he heard her sigh as a response.

She was led into a bathroom where Asuma stood outside the door so she could change. If she were to say that it felt inviting she would most definitely be lying to you. The walls were covered in a white porcelain tile, small in size and gray grout connecting them all together as they reached the ceiling. Florescent lights hung from the ceiling in cone like lightning fixtures, the bulbs trapped by wire cages. The floor her feet shuffled along was nothing more than dirty linoleum that still had residual blood stains from years gone by. They at least tried harder to keep the toilets clean, looking between each open stall.

Hinata hated it here already. With a heavy sigh she placed her clothes on the counter and began stripping. After replacing her black pants for white ones, she looked at the shirt that had the red tag clipped to it. Her mind wandered to the display of the redheaded man that ripped a chunk of bleeding skin from another. She would be in the same housing as that maniac. Letting her gaze wander up to the mirror that spanned the wall above the counter, she took in her half naked appearance. The idea of coating herself in that sweet, red silkiness caused her skin to prickle in joy. Her shoulders rolled back as a shiver ran down her spine; it wasn't from the cold of being shirtless, it was from the thought of running her fingers through pools of red. To smear such beauty upon her would only make her ugly face radiate with purity and grace.

There was a knock on the door. "Y-yes?" she called as her body gave a small jump.

"Everything okay in there Hinata?" Asuma asked through the door, starting to open it when it swung open.

Hinata stood in the door way dressed in the white scrubs marked with her red tag. "Yes, I'm sorry Asuma. I…I got lost in thought…" she didn't look him in the eye as her already soft voice trailed away into nothing.

He nodded. "Alright, let's get you to your cell," he cringed at the word. Saying it to someone so sweet almost made him gag. It was still so strange having Hinata be a patient here of all places.


	3. Just Tonight

**WARNING! This chapter contains rape. If that bothers you too much, do not read this chapter. Otherwise read on at your own discretion.**

**A/N: I've had more inspiration hit me for this story so I HAD to write. It helps that I listen to dark music when I write for this so I can get into that mindset. I thank everyone who's favorited, follow and reviewed. It really helps to know that I'm doing well so far. This chapter is a little shorter because I didn't want to take too much away from the intensity of this chapter.**

**There's also a reason Gaara's thoughts and feelings weren't expressed in this chapter. That's coming in the next update.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hinata," Asuma's voice was stern and loud as he looked down at the small girl.

"Hm?" she quickly looked up at him when she finally realized that he was saying her name. "I-I'm sorry…" she apologized as she hung her head.

Asuma's large hand was holding one of the many metal bars that separated them from the long, gloomy hallway and a door just beyond the bars. His features hardened as he looked down at the timid girl, "Listen to me closely Hinata." She slowly brought her head up. "There are no women beyond this point and there haven't been for a while. The nurses are the only women that had been beyond this door and even some of them refuse to come here anymore," his voice was as hard as his stare. "Be careful."

She didn't reply to him, but gave a small nod. Her white eyes watched as he nodded to a guard behind Plexiglas and heard the buzzing of the door being unlocked. Hinata understood what he meant quickly which only made this situation more nerve racking than it already was. If there hadn't been women past this point before, was she really all that safe? The idea of her body being mangled and covered in a crimson blanket by the hungry wolves beyond the door seemed to do something strange to her. Hinata licked her lips in what seemed like anticipation, yet only her shyness was shown through her eyes.

Her body remembered the hits it used to endure from her cousin. Bruises and blood were always on her body everyday because of his resentment towards her. She had no control over who she was born too, yet he still made it a personal vendetta. His white eyes would stare at her with such malice that she used to think he was plotting ways to kill her. Slowly her arms came up to wrap themselves around herself; his pale hands used to strike her with such force that often times she would be knocked unconscious for short periods of time. Each time she would wipe blood from her mouth, from her arms. It was a sight she had grown so used to that the world stopped meaning anything to her. The only thing she knew, the only time she felt, was when she was being beaten.

She thought that Naruto was her angel when he whisked her away to his apartment, when he would stand up for her. And yet, she never truly felt anything unless that cool, tacky red silk was being spilt. It was always so smooth and comforting. She could lose herself in its sweet, loving embrace. A smile began to grip the corners of her mouth as she let her mind wander to just days ago on Naruto's birthday. The man she loved to no end; he had shared such an intimate thing with her. He had given her his essence, his love, his life, all so that she could feel something. Her broken world felt whole when she ran his blood through her hands, feeling droplets slide down her wrists, tickling her skin. Her small body gave a shudder. All she wanted was that ability to feel.

The echo of the door slamming behind her caused the Hyuga to jump slightly. As her eyes blinked back to reality, she was struck with the sight of a dimly lit hallway that was so eerily quiet it sent chills along her limbs. Darkness gripped her as she followed Asuma down the hall, his boots making the only sounds. Their screaming echo pounded away at her ears and she actually felt fear. Her hands began to feel clammy as she continuously rubbed them along her white pants. The paint on the walls was chipped and peeling in what looked like, Hinata drifted to the wall, claw marks! Her tiny voice choked a squeak and Asuma looked back at her from over his shoulder.

"This is not a friendly place Hinata," he muttered, his jaw tense and his body following suit. He had to be on his guard in this wing; everyone did.

Mindlessly, her fingers played at the hem of her shirt as she let her eyes fall to the cement floor beneath her feet. How would she survive in a place with men who haven't seen a woman in who knows how long? In fact, how did she plan to survive at all when they were the worst this place had to offer? Asuma stopped just before the last metal door, the sounds from beyond it causing the door to vibrate. Hinata swallowed hard as a bead of sweat rolled down her neck. Her eyes were fixed on the handle as he gripped it and swung open the door. Instantly her ear drums were bombarded by screaming and rattling metal bars. She quickly covered her ears, shutting her eyes tight.

He looked back at her. "Don't show fear. They'll eat you alive if you do."

"R-right…" she mumbled as her hands dropped to her sides.

He stood by the door, motioning for her to go ahead of him. There was a different set of rules for this half of the castle. He needed to keep his eye on her and if she were following behind him, she could easily be grabbed by another patient. Slowly her feet took steps inside the deafening room, staring at the ground. She didn't want to see the kind of people she would be forced to be around. She especially didn't want to look when the other patients finally saw her.

Her long dark hair contrasted the pure white of her scrubs; pale skin nearly matching them. The howls and rattling only got louder as she felt all their eyes on her. The feeling reminded her of her father's emotionless eyes staring at her in utter disgust. He had always treated her with such distain that he did nothing when she told him about Neji abusing her. To him, she was his reject daughter. She was nothing more than the girl that came before the prodigy that was her little sister. While he never physically hurt her, the mental and emotional abuse she suffered left her mind shattered and scarred. Everyday, she would be subject to him demoralizing her and praising her sister. Even then she wanted to run a blade through him. There was so much resentment flaring in her heart for him that it burned in her eyes as she let images of all the things she could do to him play in her mind.

Crimson coated her thoughts and again she felt at peace. Her rigid fingers popped as she released them from their white knuckle tensing. That look he had given her when he realized there was nothing he could do to stop her was more than enough to fill her body with happiness. She remembered smiling as she severed his head from his body and cackling internally as she heard the uneven sounds made by it rolling on the floor. She ran her nails along the length of her arm; she so desperately wanted to feel again.

Her attention turned as she came upon a shadow filled cell. She had ignored everything else around her; all the semen spurting to the floor at her feet, the spit soaking into her clothes, the hands trying to grab at her and the lewd comments. Yet this cell, it was so dark. It was the kind of dark you only saw in horror movies. Inside, she automatically knew that evil lurked within. She knew a devil slithered along the floor. True evil lay beyond the darkness that made up the tiny five by ten cell. Something pulled at her being, beckoned her to come closer. It must have been those green eyes glowing from the darkness. They seemed to be the only light breaking through the heaviness. Slowly her feet shuffled forward, venturing a look inside.

Hinata wrapped her nimble fingers around the rusted metal bars and peered inside. A low, vicious growl emanated from those shadows, like a predator warning its prey. Even though she could see nothing but green eyes, she knew they were baring teeth at her, grinning at her. A feeling told her to back away, to get as far away from the evil as possible and yet, she found herself unable. The pure, tantalizing fear that hugged as she gazed into the eyes of pure madness, pure evil, made her body stay. They made her want to go inside, to touch them; let them ravage her into graceful beauty. The voice continued to growl at her until suddenly it barked, lunging at the door.

With a terrified scream, she jumped away from the door, or tried to. A pale hand, though tanner than her own, held a death grip on one of her pale wrists. Pushed up against the metal bars of their cell was a young man no older than her. His red hair was messy and dirty, as though he hadn't taken a shower in a while. Dark jade eyes stared wide eyed at her, heavy bags around them from many, many years of no sleep; the look of utter insanity clearly present in them. He bore his teeth at her in a Cheshire like grin that only said one thing: 'I will rip your sweet, pale body to bloody pieces'. On his forehead was a tattoo of the word 'Love' that struck her as odd. What struck her even more was when she felt a tongue run along her hand and through her fingers.

Her terrified eyes snapped to her hand and watched as he savored the taste of her rose scented skin, his insane filled eyes closing as if to image something delightful. Hinata watched as flicked his tongue out from under the nail of her ring finger and engulf the finger into his mouth. In complete honesty, she was amazed that he didn't try to bite it off. Or, at least she thought he wouldn't. For a minute, he just sucked on the digit like it were the teat of a mother's breast but when she felt his teeth begin to put pressure on her bone she screamed and ripped her hand away, the fabric tearing in the process. Asuma ran to her side and jammed something in between the bars sending the young man screaming back into the darkness of his cell. Hinata's body trembled as she held the hand he had been suckling against her chest, vigorously wiping away the drool he had slathered her finger in.

The clicking of the taser in Asuma's hand caused her to look up at him. "I'm sorry about that Hinata. I should have acted sooner," he said as he looked down at her, stuffing the weapon into his belt.

"It…it's alright," she murmured shakily as she tried to push the experience from her mind.

That had been the same man she saw in the courtyard. The same one who had tore flesh from a man with just his teeth; the teeth he had just tried to use on her. They had been unusually sharp for teeth, maybe he filed them. He had been the man to kill a guard by slamming his head against a tree repeatedly. Imaging the drops of blood caused her body to shiver in both terror and delight. He scared, no, terrified her with nothing more than his eyes. None of his mad acts mattered to her, but his eyes. They held every insane thought in his mind, said everything his mouth never did. His eyes told her that death was a real possibility. They told her madness was an exit from fear, from pain, from torment. There was nothing but madness and blood with him.

Asuma led Hinata to her cell towards the very end of the room. "There's a group therapy session for the patients in about an hour…" the look on her face made him actually smile. "Don't worry, even these patients know not to act out during therapy. The psychiatrist doesn't tolerate disruptions like theirs."

Hinata nodded as she walked into her tiny cell, hearing the bars close behind her.

"I'll get you another shirt," he said leaning against the bars. He watched as she tugged at her torn sleeve awkwardly.

She bit into her bottom lip softly. "Th-th-thank you."

From the corner of her eye, she watched as he left her alone, in the echoing screams of her prison. When she was barely able to hear the slam of the door at the other end of the room close, she took the two steps needed to flop onto her twin bed. With a sigh, she swung her legs up onto the bed and laid back with an arm lazily resting against her forehead. Her white eyes looked up at the single light hanging from the ceiling, the light barely bright enough to sting her retinas. The entire cell was made of nothing but gray cement bricks, their color distorted from blood and age. The floors were slick but not hazardous and shared the same theme as the rest of the floors in this wretched place; cement. Everything here was either gray, white or rusty orange.

They really needed to add color to the walls. Rolling onto her side, her eyes stared at the wall with a clouded over look as she thought about all the ways she could paint the walls red. Images of taking a knife or broken piece of rusted metal and running it through screaming bodies brought sick delight to her tense body. Her muscles relaxed as haunting sounds of mind shattering screams filled her ears and her body being covered in their essence. Oh how she dreamed of letting them feel what she wished she could. To see the looks on their faces as she sunk her nails into their eyes; her fingers cracked as she clenched her hands into fists.

Howls filled her ears as she slowly let her mind slip back into reality. As she stared at the wall, deaf from the screams, she didn't notice the green eyes of the devil staring at her. The sound of her cell door opening however, caught her attention. Just as she was bringing her head up to see who was opening the door, she was struck with terror as the redheaded man towered over her. Her pastel pink lips parted to gasp as a hand clasped over her mouth. She was forced onto her back as he swung his body onto hers, straddling her full hips. The sight of his maddening grin and deprave eyes sent a lingering shudder of fear throughout her body. What did he plan to do to her? More importantly, how had he even gotten out of his cell?

Instinctually her body tried to fight against his own, and it was at this point she realized that although he looked weak and hungry, he was very strong. He leaned down, her tongue slipping along her neck so slowly that she thought it would never end. She knew what he was doing; he was savoring every inch that his disgusting tongue touched. Even though she wanted to scream, she couldn't with his hand fastened over her mouth. It wasn't like they would be heard anyways in this wing full of madmen howling like dogs. Her body shivered when she felt his tongue lick along her collar bone with such a gentle caress that for a single moment, she thought he wouldn't hurt her.

She was wrong. His free hand pushed her shirt up quickly and his teeth sunk into her right breast. Hinata screamed against his hand, throwing her head back as she felt her blood slipping down her sternum. Chills of searing pain coated her skin even as he released his grip on her flesh. The air bit at the wound with such force that tears slid from the corners of her eyes. She felt his lips graze over the open, bleeding wound, smearing her plasma all over them like a child playing in their mother's makeup for the first time. His tongue lapped at the liquid with such thirst that it felt like he needed it in order to survive.

Despite what her mind was screaming, her body felt like it was on fire! She felt a swirl of passion twisting within her gut, heat beginning to emanate from between her legs. Her heart slammed against her chest with so much force that she felt it might just jump out of her chest and thump away. Even though her thoughts were telling her she didn't want this, she didn't enjoy this, there was no denying that she _did_ want it, and that she _was_ enjoying it. When her body finally found the strength to move, she grabbed his hand that covered her mouth and pulled it away enough to sink her canines into his flesh. She heard him yowl in pain and jerk his hand away. Her eyes held a mixture of fury and desire as she glared up at him and his ominous form. He certainly was a devil in the night. He was the thing that parents warn their children about. If he were anything other than human, he would be the monster that even monsters fear.

There was a resonating sound of bone cracking as her head snapped to the side. She yelped in pain as his fist broke her cheek bone and left three distinguishable, dripping, scratches on her face. As her long hair covered her face, she heard the jingle of keys dropping to the cement floor and felt a searing burning sensation as his nails dug into her stomach and ran down to her hips. This time, he allowed Hinata to yell with all her might, unobstructed by his hand. She threw back her head again, whimpering and crying as the cool feeling of her blood stung against the heat of her new wounds. Her body twisted and contorted under his and a wide grin spread across his face.

She kept telling herself over and over again that this was wrong! That she wasn't enjoying the feeling of sheer terror that was building within her. Over and over again she had to reassert her belief that everything he was doing, every scratch he gouged into her was not something that should be making her feel! And yet, as the muscles in her body tensed and strained, she could feel the wetness of her body telling her otherwise. It was almost as if he read her mind because it wasn't long before she felt him pull down the elastic waistband of her pants to her knees. She closed her eyes tight feeling exposed and embarrassed as he gazed upon the red lace boy shorts that covered her dripping lips. Asuma hadn't been lying when he said that the patients here hadn't seen a woman in so long if this was the reaction she was being forced to suffer through in her first few minutes of being locked up.

Hinata drew in a sharp breath when the cool air around them washed over her wet center. She heard his lips smack as if he was about ready to dine on his favorite meal, and she felt her heart skip a beat. A surprised gasp escaped her throat when she felt his tongue slip between her lips and hungrily drink at her juices. She felt him grin against her skin, as if amused by her body being so utterly turned on by his violence. Her toes curled with each pass of his tongue even though her face contorted in disgust. She didn't want this! How could she want someone other than Naruto defiling her body? Hinata let forth an unexpected mewl of pleasure as his tongue plunged deep into her. That was when the sound of other voices could be heard vaguely by her pounding ears.

Eyes full of lust opened to see the red headed man being torn away from her and Asuma coming to her side. He was saying something to her but she couldn't hear any of it. The only things she could hear were the sound of her elevated pulse and his roars of anger as he was forcibly removed from her cell. Her half lidded eyes stared up at the murky gray ceiling as she mulled over what had just taken place. Hinata knew her eyes were crying, but she wondered why her body was shaking with, not only fear, but pleasure. Had she been excited? Had she truly enjoyed the feeling of his inflicted torture? Cool, tacky blood slipped along her pale body, covering her in its glowing beauty. That feeling of being so consumed with the scarlet blanket was overpowering. She felt a shiver rack her body, but never the hands of Tsunade as she examined her and tended to her wounds.

What had she just experienced? What was this _feeling_ welling inside?


	4. The Hunger

**A/N: Whoo! Finally chapter 4! I'm leaving for a week long trip next Wednesday so I've been in overdrive trying to get everything around my house straightened out. Cleaning and cleaning and more cleaning and then homework that doesn't want to be turned in. Stupid school website.**

**Anyways, this is Gaara's deidcated chapter before the real fun begins. I tried my hardest to make it just as dark, but something tells me it's not. I dunno what it is though. I've been over it and can't seem to put my finger on it. If any of you have any ideas, let me know so I can make sure it doesn't happen again.**

**Also, thank you to all my reviewers! I'm glad that so many people love this so far! Makes my face all happy and such. Oh, and to one of my reviewers: I don't have a definitive ending yet. I haven't decided how this story is going to end. Let's all just enjoy the journey and worry about it when it comes. Now, all the people the favorited and followed, thank you too! I'm glad you like it enough to want to keep up with it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It felt like ecstasy. Nothing in the world was any better than this. The pure, glittering color in the moonlight. The dripping echo of it falling around your feet. The smooth taste as it rolled down your tongue. Truly there was nothing greater in the world. Everything came in a rush whenever they bathed in it. Hit like a freight train of feelings both physical and mental. Euphoria always followed after draining them dry. The method never mattered; it was always the end result that they cared for.

He remembered the feeling of licking their blood off his fingers like sticky syrup that refused to come clean. The smile that cracked his face in half as he felt as high as the demons that tried to take over the heavens. A delighted heave of his breath as the copper smell enveloped his senses. He even remembered the type of night it was; a dreary night in November under the pale moonlight with clouds rolling by. Shadows danced around the corners, slipping just out of his sight as if to play tricks on him. There had been a chilling howl of thunder in the distance and he was suddenly being drenched in waves of rain. It had been clear only moments ago and now the sweet nectar that he craved so much was being washed away. His hands clenched into tight fists and he glared up at the sky. How dare it take away his thrill! How dare the heavens force him to suffer emotionless torment!

Unfurling his fingers, he let the tips rove over the tattoo on his forehead gently. He would have that feeling at any cost. His jade eyes glanced down at his feet with an icy look of indifference. Tendons, muscle, tissue, bone and blood lay frayed at his feet in a massacred mess. Whoever, whatever, they used to be was no more. The skin was white with death, the muscles brown with decay and the bones splintered from marrow sucking animals. Death clouded blue eyes caught his and he bent down at the knees to stare into them. His messy red hair drooped against his skull from the shower of the skies, rain water dripping off his nose and chin. Each drop of water thinned the blood around him, fanning out in intricate patterns. His eyes become half lidded as he stared at the once vibrant hues and his lips pursed as if he were pouting about how they were able to make their eyes look so happy.

Stretching forth a hand, his index finger poked the eye that stared back at him. It gave a half roll away from him before coming back. How had they been able to have eyes that shone with such joy? He wished his eyes could do the same thing. Why had he never known such pleasures? What was so imperfect about him that he had been forced to endure such hardships? With an angry hiss, he stood back to his feet and slammed his foot down upon the eye, feeling it squish between his toes. The mud began to cover his bare feet as dug his toes into the mushy ground. None of it was fair! He had never done anything to anyone and yet he was subjected to nothing more than pain. A monstrous roar of thunder snapped the young man back to reality.

With a light jerk, his senses returned and he let his eyes rove over his surroundings. Gray and rust surrounded him on all sides. Darkness gripped his eyesight with unrelenting force causing his eyes to strain to try and see. He was still stuck in his cell. He knew these walls far too well. Living in the tiny cell for years, he knew everything about this place. Jade eyes shot up as the sound of the metal lock buzzed open. Standing before him was a man in his thirties, his famous cigarette hanging from his mouth and that annoying stick twirling in his hands. He knew the man well, despite his animalistic tendencies, he occasionally had good conversations with the guards and therapists.

"Alright Gaara," his gruff voice sighed with an exhale of smoke that made the young man choke a cough. "Time to let those dark eyes see the light."

He growled a response at first, but when the older man looked at him with the look that confused him, he relented. The older man was never afraid of him, no matter how many times they were forced to fight each other, and it confused him. "Asuma," his voice strained. It was low, raspy and demented.

"What is it Gaara?" he asked as the red head stepped out in front of him.

His green eyes looked back at the older man that was surprisingly, barely taller than him. "How's Kurenai?" At the way his body went rigid, Gaara grinned like a madman.

"You'll be seeing her later Gaara," he tried to cover up his obvious nervousness at how Gaara knew about them. They had been keeping their relationship a secret; especially to the inmates for fear that they might do something to either of them. "You can ask her yourself then."

As he turned to face ahead of him, his grin only widened. "Oh, I plan to." He had certainly seen nurse Kurenai recently and she was looking particularly plump. His mind only surmised that she was pregnant with Asuma's child.

As the door to the outside lay ahead of him, his bag covered eyes squinted at the brightness blinding him. It was so dark in Red Wing that his eyes had a hard time adjusting to the difference. Stepping out onto the yard, he saw the rest of his cellmates already wandering around. There weren't many of them; only about ten or twelve. Hearing his white shoes padding along the grass, his mind wandered to seeing Kurenai again. Group therapy was one of his favorite times of the day. He never really made any waves during the session, but he truly enjoyed messing with the raven haired woman's head. A sadistic grin curled at his lips as he remembered the first time she ever had a session with him.

Hidan had been sent to solitary for sneaking in a weapon and trying to stab the newbie. He was surprised that she was able to subdue him with such ease. She had acted so quickly that the Jashin worshipping idiot hadn't even realized what happened until he was on the ground with her twisting his arm behind his back. It wasn't everyday they had a nurse that acted like a guard. Licking him lips with excitement, he stayed in his seat calmly waiting for the session to continue so he could speak the words that sent almost all of the therapists running for their lives. None of them wanted to work with him because he was always so graphic about his crimes and what went through his mind.

With an arm resting on the back of his chair and a leg crossed over the other, he comfortably waited until she was asking him to speak his mind. She wanted to know what was on his mind? This woman was brazen, just like that Tsunade bitch. Well, there was no one quite like the head nurse Tsunade. As she requested, he talked about every single thing on his mind. From how he had mangled the body of child into an unrecognizable mess before being admitted, to slashing the throat of a former guard with nothing but his nails; but none of that seemed to faze her. With a twisted smile he leaned in close, resting his arms on his knees. Gaara told her how he imagined cutting off her pretty raven hair because he had never really liked long hair on woman. How he wanted to carve into her porcelain flesh and stain it a beautiful red; drawing patterns into her unblemished, smooth skin. He wanted to hear her cries of joyful agony as he tore into her skin with his teeth, feeling her flesh rip apart under his teeth and tasting the iron that spilled from the wounds. And most of all, how he wanted to thrust his cock into her lifeless body as he watched the light drain from her garnet eyes.

After that, she had asked him to be taken away with a look of utter disgust on her pale face. While Gai had dragged him away, he was cackling like a hyena all the way to his cell. He was thrown into his cell without a care but he couldn't stop his disturbing laughing fit. Gaara chuckled to himself as he flopped into the seat opposite Deidara at the small table only big enough for the chess board on it. The blonde haired hot head looked up at him with a turn of his head in curiosity.

"What's got you so happy Gaara?" he asked, setting up the board.

Did he expect him to play? "Just memories."

"Ooo!" he smiled, his brows raising high in curiosity. "Happy memories are they? Must be because Gaara doesn't laugh for nothing."

He nodded once. He didn't hate any of his cellmates; although some disturbed even him. His jade eyes wandered to the pale man with long black hair and golden orbs like a snake. "Memories of tearing flesh apart and tasting blood."

"Ew," Deidara cringed at the thought.

Their game began with relative calm. No one disturbed them and the game itself was fairly even. Although all of them were crazy, none of them were dumb; except maybe Hidan. He did everything by this insane belief that some higher power was helping him. _Don't judge Gaara._ His jade eyes widened and his body froze. Deidara looked up at him curiously; it was his turn and he wasn't doing anything. The look on Gaara's face was one of terror and surprise. What could be going on in that mind of his?

_Rip out his heart. Shred his flesh to ribbons. Bathe in his blood._ The voice was so loud! _Show them the real you!_ The real him? Who was the real him? Gaara bit into his cheek so hard that he felt the metallic taste coat his tongue. He drank his own blood as a way to try and stifle the angry voice shouting at him. He clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles cracking as he did so. All he wanted right now was to cover his body in a crimson blanket. He wanted to taste blood other than his own. To feel the flesh of another tearing under his nails. He wanted to feel joy! Without warning he roared and jumped over the table at Deidara. The blonde had never done anything to him personally but the voice was compelling him to taste his blood. The voice wanted compensation for being locked up away from so many waiting victims.

Gaara didn't remember much after that. When his young mind finally came too, he was in his cell, sitting in the stillness of the dark. _It's not enough!_ The voice screamed at him with such force that it caused him to hold his head in pain. _More. I want more! Something tastier._ No! He felt his nails digging into his scalp as he tried to silence the voice that growled at him. Why was he burdened with such a creature lurking inside him? Was this his punishment for being born as his father had said? Was this the curse left behind from killing his mother? The sound of the door at the end of the hall caught his attention. Someone was descending into the pits of hell. Who would be so foolish other than guards or nurses?

He could hear their footsteps; two of them. He knew one to be Asuma's, he knew that fool's scent from the cigarettes he couldn't quit. But the other one, it was new, foreign. It was such a scent that didn't belong here. The sound of their uneasy steps gave away how scared they were. He slunk back into the shadows of his cell waiting for them to appear before him. When his green eyes finally fell upon the silhouette of the dark haired beauty, he was intrigued. A woman, here? Oh the fun he would have. When she walked up to his cell he grinned at her. He knew even in the darkness, she could see him. She was forcing herself to look, to try and figure out with evil lurked along the length of his cell. She stayed close when he growled at her, almost curious about him. Why would she be so dumb as to stay this close? He would find out!

Her voice was so pure as he heard her shriek when he grabbed her wrist. The sound sent chills along his skin and he wanted to hear more. _HER! Spill her blood!_ The voice howled at him as they stared at each other; white meeting green. Images of her pale skin covered in red caused a twitch from his pants. It was such a sight that he couldn't resist the urge to taste her here and now. In one fluid motion, he took her ring finger in his mouth. His tongue slid along the length of her bones, dripping her finger in his drool and flicking his tongue out from under her nail. Was that a shudder of pleasure he felt tremble through her finger? She seemed to utterly captivated by him. He nearly laughed when she realized that he wanted to cut off the digit he held in his tongue.

Her skin tasted so beautiful. He wanted more!_ Cover her in blood!_ The shouting was getting worse but why should he deny the voice what it so desperately wanted? Not only did it want her slathered in red, but as he tasted her pure skin he wanted to as well. He wanted to gouge beautiful lines in her pale skin and paint serene red scenery on her. glancing up at her, she seemed to be trying to figure out his meaning behind suckling on her finger. There was no reason other than he wanted to. However, there was a reason he had gotten so close in the first place.

Asuma scrambled to his cell and struck him with the taser he kept on his belt. As they were so close, he gripped the keys and tore them away as he scrambled back to the darkness. What a fool. He gripped the key ring tight in his palm, waiting for Asuma to leave. Gaara heard him tell the girl that group therapy was in an hour which meant that it was a shift change. Security would be low and take their time to respond. His sharp teeth drooled as he let a wide, maniacal grin spread across his face. He would satisfy the voice in his head, and his own lust for her blood. Spending years in this dump had its advantages; like knowing the routine of the guards.

When that echoing slam of the door echoed in his ears, he slid up to the cell bars. While there was an automatic lock to be used from a distance, it still had a normal lock for emergencies. Pressing up against the bars, he snaked his hand through the bars and stuck the keys in one at a time trying to figure out just which one worked his cell door. He so desperately wanted to see the face she made when he was carving into her sweet velvet skin. As he fumbled with the keys, an image of the girl watching him from outside passed through his thoughts. She had seen him in the courtyard ripping Deidara's flesh apart. She had seemed so enthralled by his insane display rather than afraid or disgusted like most did. When he was slamming the guard's face against the tree, he had seen her body twitch with excitement. Was she really that demented? He would find out.

The familiar click of his door unlocking buzzed in his ears and he slowly slid the door open. His sense of hearing drowned out the screams of the other patients having just grown used to it. Although, seeing him roaming free caused them to start a whirlwind of new screams; each one asking him to let them out. He ignored them all. All he wanted was the girl that seemed to enjoy the scene he made. Green orbs watched as she lay back on her bed, laying an arm over her face. Watching her curvy body move only caused the voice to grow louder._ Rape her! Soak in her red beauty!_ How could he refuse such suggestions? It was obvious to him that she wasn't used to the sounds around her because she hadn't noticed him until he was opening her cell.

As she brought her head up to see who could be entering her cell, he saw the terror that struck her being. He didn't bother grinning down at her, scowling and towering over her like the shadow of a demon. She was going to help him feel. She was going to help silence the raging voice inside him. Her lips began to part and he quickly clasped his hand over her mouth. Straddling her hips, she was forced onto her back and it was now that he let a bloodthirsty smile curl at the corners of his mouth. Her white eyes held fear and confusion; probably wondering how he had gotten free. Her dark locks were sprawled around her shoulders like a fan, making her pale skin stand out all the more. He could feel her hips under his thighs and he couldn't deny that they felt good against his body. He felt her shudder which only brought him even more delight at her current situation.

Using his weight, he held her down as she began to fight against his grip. Why had she hesitated in fighting? Was she wondering what he would do to her? Pressing against her chest with his own, he ran his tongue along her neck, savoring her taste once again. The way her body tasted of flowers brought a soothing feeling over him. For some strange reason it made him feel warm. Blood had always made him happy, but this taste, this feeling was different then that. Reaching her collar bone he felt her body twitch against his. Was she enjoying this? Somehow, it wouldn't surprise him. If she were down here with him then she must be one sick and twisted girl. His tongue roved over the protrusion so delicately, so gingerly that for a split second he actually thought that he had some kind of feeling for this girl. Impossible!

Pushing up her shirt roughly, he looked down at her ample breasts and bit down into the right one. His teeth ripped cleanly through her flesh like it were rice paper. Her skin was so delicate that it amazed him she didn't have any scars on her upper body. Well, that wouldn't be the case anymore. As his mouth clamped around the fatty tissue, he was rewarded with the copper taste over taking his senses. He felt her scream into his hand and watched as her skin prickled with chills. Pulling away enough to hover his lips over the gushing wound, he ghosted over it feeling the cool liquid smearing along his chin and nose. Even her blood tasted sweet! _More!_ Soon he was lapping at the substance as if he was dehydrated and it was his water. The warmth around the wound burned against his cold lips, slowly getting more intense. Was she excited?

From the corner of his eye, he watched her body twitch and move under his mouth. Her face contorted in some kind of internal struggle and a pink color tainted her face. How odd. He had never seen such a reaction on someone's face before; especially on that of someone he was attacking for his own pleasure. He wanted to know more. He wanted to venture further. This display was obviously something she was enjoying more than he expected. Her legs were squirming together as if she were trying not to show him something. As he was lost in his thoughts and enjoyment, she pulled at his hand and bit into it with all her might. Snapping back to reality, he jerked his hand away in pain. Staring down at her, malice and anger burned in his eyes. How dare she! _Kill her! Drench her in red rain! Teach her a lesson she won't soon forget! Rip out those pretty vocal cords!_

Cracking knuckles echoed around them as he formed his hand into a fist, which was soon followed by the sound of her cheek bone breaking under his force. She was going to pay for attacking him! He looked at his hand and saw the red mark from her teeth. She certainly had sharp teeth. Red dripped down her face and he felt an overwhelming urge to drink up last drop. He wanted so desperately to tear her apart to utterly; to destroy her for attacking him. Letting go of the keys, he gave into this urge and dug his nails into her torso. Slowly he dragged them along her skin with such pressure that blood began to pool on her stomach instantly. Her screams of pain were music to his music deprived ears. He watched as her belly button filled with red and slid down her sides. The skin around each wound grew puffy and red. He was sure there was searing pain that accompanied them as the icy air blew over them. Watching her body twist and struggle under him brought him great delight, but he wondered if it were from pleasure or pain.

Again he saw that face of her struggling with herself internally. What could she be thinking about? He _would_ find out. Feeling the muscles in her thighs tense and ease continuously a knowing scoff escaped his throat. Scooting down her legs, he violently ripped down her white pants. His bag filled eyes blinked in shock. Never did he expect such lewd lingerie from a patient. They were red and made of lace. He ran a finger over the fabric teasingly and he saw her suddenly sink into the bed as if she were embarrassed. Was he not supposed to know about these? There was no changing the fact that he did now. He licked his lips when he noticed that the fabric did nothing to hide what she was desperately trying to. She was wet.

Leaning down, he slid a finger under the fabric, pulling it out of the way. He could smell her. Why was everything about this girl so sweet? She screamed innocence and goodness, so why was she here? His mouth was drooling with the anticipation, smacking his lips together. He leaned in closer and ran his tongue over her glistening lips. The action caused her body to momentarily freeze and a gasp to erupt from her throat. He enjoyed that. However, once the taste of her juices settled onto his taste buds it was all over for her. An animalistic need to fuck her came over him and his lips carved into a smile against her soft skin. There was no denying that his violence had turned her on and his tongue didn't seem to be helping her any. With each lick and suck, he watched her body react with a twitch and arch. This woman was done for.

Her body erupted into a violent shake as he drove his tongue deep into her, feeling her juices flood into his mouth. He felt her body go rigid as if locked in place before he was suddenly being ripped away from her. Anger overcame him as they were taking him away from the girl half naked on her bed. He could see her body still shaking from the pleasure he caused in her. With a roar of rage he fought against Gai and Genma, his nails leaving gouges in the rust on her cell door. The entire way he was dragged down the hall and out of the wing, he screamed with nothing but rage. The two guards threw him into a cell smaller than his own, after putting him in a straight jacket. Scrambling to his feet, he tried to reach the door before it was shut in his face.

Gaara stared up at the only window in the room, too high for him to see out of. His jade eyes glared death upon the window as if it would burst open. Looking back at the door, he growled low in his throat like a predator. That woman was his now. He wouldn't let anyone or anything get in his way. No guard, no doctor, and no therapist could stop him from having her. _Blood will rain upon this castle._

She made him feel alive. And he hungered for that; for her.


End file.
